mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape
Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape is a fan-written story which is based of the eleventh series of Moshi Monsters Figures. This story shows the events of the 16 characters in the series and their escape from CLONC and back to their habitats, meeting the Swooniverse's offers along the way. Below is all characters and a breif description of what they will be like in this story. *The characters start off all hating eachother. Benedict and Mitzi are the only two characters who are friends. *Troy - Troy isn't the smartest, but he'll try to give the group help when necessary. *Casey - Casey is easily distracted. They are very energetic and will jump from plot to plot. *Benedict and Mitzi- Benedict and Mitzi are timid. They don't usually speak much in the group but try to stop the group from arguing. They bond easily due to them both being timid. Benedict helps wind Mitzi's clock up and Mitzi helps Benedict stay tied up and safe. Sometimes it doesn't work though! *Weegul - Weegul couldn't give any care in the world about problems. She just can't wait to see all of the cool things the Swooniverse has to offer! *Pizmo - Pizmo is very brainy. They are usually the one to start fights. As they may be brainy, they can be mean too. *Popov - Popov is always seen with Wobbleade, asleep. But will his efforts ever pay off? *Doyle - Doyle thinks of himself as the main leader of the group. He is always trying to figure things out, only to realise that the group get impatient and annoyed with him. Poor guy! *Snuggy - Snuggy is your average, cool, chillaxed gal. She stays calm and tries to look out for the group. *Plumpty - Plumpty is very stern and refuses to do anything out of the ordernary. Try to change that and you'll be tackled by her Magic Icing! *Darwin - Darwin is very concerned about a lot of things. He gets confused quickly but all that matters is that he tries to help, right? *Fusty - Fusty may be old, but he isn't afraid to give CLONC a good fight if he need be. *King Brian - King Brian isn't someone who refuses to help. He's a really nice guy! He is always encouraging the group to carry on through every moment of the journey. *Freddie - Freddie is one tough character. They will get into action quickly without thinking though. *Bonnie - Bonnie is stern, strict and by far the strongest member of the group. She has a strong hatrid for Roscoe, a new CLONC recruit. *Lips - He may not seem it, but Lips is super cautious of everything around him. He needs to be convinced to do almost anything. *Dr. Strangeglove - An Evil Mastermind, who works for CLONC. He was the one who kidnapped the Moshlings. Whilst he sounds evil, he's pretty scared of the group. *Sweet Tooth - This Candy Critter is always messing stuff up. However, they'll try to stop those Moshlings once and for all! *Roscoe - A former friend to Bonnie, Roscoe quit his happy-go-days to work for CLONC. But why? You'll find out if you read the story. *Crazy Bill - Well.. He's weird. *Cocoloco - Chilled out guy. He'll help a little if he needs to. Little suspicious with those Moshling Eggs though. *Kook - Also chilled out guy. He doesn't do much though. But hey, he's there. Helping. Somehow. *Twissy - "What's with that guy and his questions? Weird." -Bonnie *Zoshlings - 4 Teeny yet mighty Moshling like Aliens who will put their upmost to help the gang.. *Bobbi SingSong - A calm, chilled celeb who likes to retreat in his yoga.. retreat. *Big Chief Tiny Head - He's like Crazy Bill, yet he has a small head. Not much else. Move along. *Samantha - A small, Sneezing Panda. Not much is known about her.. She was quickly saved by the changed Lips. Check out the Character Gallery to see them all! -MarioJoe11 Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 1|Chapter 1 Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 2|Chapter 2 Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 3|Chapter 3 Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 4|Chapter 4 Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 5|Chapter 5 Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 6|Chapter 6 Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 7|Chapter 7 Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 8 - Trivia|Chapter 8 - Trivia Category:Fan Fiction